Cherryfall
|pastaffie=None |age = Approx. 30 moons (2.5 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl=Cherrykit Cherrypaw CherryfallRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Page |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Poppyfrost Berrynose Molewhisker |mentor=Foxleap, Cloudtail (temporarily) |apps=SparkpawRevealed on Kate's blog |livebooks=''Hollyleaf's Story, ''The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm |deadbooks=''None'' }} Cherryfall is a small, fluffy, ginger she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Cherrypaw is now a warrior with the name Cherryfall. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Cherrykit and her brother, Molekit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although they are not yet mentioned by name. :After the birth of the two kits, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, looking at the newborn kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats. Jayfeather and Lionblaze identify them as Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a cat they don't recognize, who is later on revealed to be Brokenstar, whom are all residents of the Dark Forest. The evil cats disappear. :When her father arrives in the nursery, he greets his mate and kits warmly, and tells Poppyfrost that their kits are going to be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes :Cherrykit tumbles out of the nursery with her brother beside her and her mother behind her. Poppyfrost complains about how early kits wake up while Cherrykit and Molekit continue on. As warriors gather by the rocks, she is told to stay out of the way although she wants to hear Brambleclaw speak. :Cherrykit is often seen playing with her brother Molekit throughout this book. When Jayfeather visits them, Cherrykit shows him a battle move, which leads into her and Molekit getting into an argument on pouncing. :When the tree falls on the camp, Daisy carries Cherrykit out as the Clan evacuates the hollow. :When Briarpaw breaks her spine, Cherrykit and Molekit are seen playing around her, encouraging her, and climbing all over her. Cherrykit offers to give her meal to Briarlight, who has earned her warrior name, but when the young warrior refuses and manages to get her own prey from the fresh-kill pile, she and her brother cheer Briarlight on. Jayfeather notices that they seem to be the only other cats in the Clan who see her as the same cat they had seen before the accident. Dovepaw also notes that Cherrykit, Molekit, and Jayfeather are Briarlight's biggest supporters. Briarlight later boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders, to which Millie replies that she wouldn't dare. :Later on, she is playing with a ball of moss on the frost covered ground with her brother. Night Whispers :Cherrykit is often seen alongside her mother and her brother. Once, she skips in front of her father, Berrynose, causing him to trip, and he chides her good-naturedly. She is also one of the cats who begins to catch whitecough. Sign of the Moon :Cherrykit is recovering well after catching whitecough. When Ivypool and Dovewing become warriors, she and Molekit start to talk about how they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells the pair that they are not six moons yet, much to the kits' dismay. :She also gets bellyache, along with her brother, from eating too much squirrel, but Jayfeather treats it, and they both eventually get better. The Forgotten Warrior :Cherrykit receives her apprentice name, Cherrypaw, and receives Foxleap as her mentor. She is very excited and eager to learn. Later when she and Molepaw are training with Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Brightheart, Brightheart is showing them her fighting techniques, when a fox arrives, Brightheart pushes them into brambles and chases the fox with Foxleap and Rosepetal. A few moments later, the fox returns, trying to kill the apprentices. A strange cat, initially believed to be Sol, but later revealed as Hollyleaf, shows up and scares off the fox. :Later, when she and her mentor, Foxleap, and her brother and his mentor, Rosepetal, go hunting, she comes back with a huge squirrel that she caught. :Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker share a rotting mouse and then come up with a bellyache. They try to treat it themselves, but end up being near-fatally poisoned by an herb after they mistook it for parsley. Leafpool cautiously sniffs at the foam on their mouths and declares that they had consumed Water Hemlock. Cherrypaw then has to be held down to keep from flailing and choking to death on her tongue. With the help of Leafpool and Cinderheart, they are given yarrow and are able to vomit up the poison and then, as Leafpool promises, are fine. Poppyfrost and Daisy are frantic, but seem more consoled after Leafpool pronounces their offspring fine. The Last Hope :When Ivypool reveals that she has been spying and training in the Dark Forest, Cherrypaw is seen admiring her bravery. Later, Ivypool takes Cherrypaw out of the camp to work with her. :Cherrypaw serves as a messenger along with her brother, Molepaw, and she is sent to ShadowClan. :When ThunderClan are being attacked by a second wave of Dark Forest warriors Dovewing spots Cherrypaw at the top of the hollow, peering down at them. Firestar waves his tail at her and she dashes off to get help from any Clan patrol she can find. :In the middle of battle, Bumblestripe bumps into the two littermates, and Cherrypaw excitedly announces the Clans are beating the Dark Forest warriors. In the Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Cherrykit is briefly outside with Molekit until Poppyfrost tells her to get back in the den because she has a cough. She asks why Jayfeather can't just give her medicine, and Poppyfrost tells her he ran out of yarrow. Hollyleaf is watching this and gets yarrow, which she leaves outside the camp entrance for Jayfeather to find. Later, she tells Fallen Leaves that she has stopped coughing and the yarrow leaves worked. Hollyleaf thinks that if she stayed in ThunderClan she would have liked Cherrykit as her apprentice. Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Great Battle is won, but there are many deceased. Cherrypaw visibly sways on her paws when she hears that Sorreltail is dead. Many days later, Berrynose and Poppyfrost stay with Purdy in the elders’ den, and Molepaw and Cherrypaw join them. Dovewing thinks that makes sense as they will want to be with their parents, but then she realizes she and Molepaw despise the Dark Forest trainees like their father. Days later, Cherrypaw joins a patrol with Molepaw and Rosepetal. While on the patrol, Cherrypaw bursts out of some undergrowth to a patrol that’s mostly made up of the former Dark Forest trainees. She slides to a stop and says she and Molepaw found the scent of fox inside the border. She explains it could be the one ShadowClan previously drove out and it’s looking for more cats. Molepaw says he and Cherrypaw are going to find Bramblestar’s patrol and let them know. The patrol decides to take on the fox, and Cherrypaw glances at her brother, agreeing to the idea. She her patrol disappears to go find Bramblestar. :Cherrypaw and Bramblestar’s patrol arrive at the fox to find the fox dead and injured warriors surrounding it. Bramblestar notices the trap caught on the fox’s tail, and says Cherrypaw and Molepaw told him they found traces of fox inside the border. He asks the patrol if they chased it into the trap. Dovewing figures out it was already in the trap when the first patrol finds it. Cherrypaw nods miserably in agreement. Bramblestar says they were not told of the trap, and Dovewing figures out that Cherrypaw and Molepaw deliberately sent the former Dark Forest trainees to the crazed fox. They did it because they feel no loyalty towards them. Lionblaze hisses they nearly killed their Clanmates. Cherrypaw shrinks to the ground and says they didn’t mean to. They head back to camp, and Bramblestar congratulates the former Dark Forest trainees for their bravery. Cherrypaw and Molepaw approach them, apologising for their actions and promising it won’t happen again. Birchfall touches his tail to Cherrypaw’s side and says he believes her. He asks if she’ll patrol with him tomorrow. Cherrypaw says it will be an honor to patrol with him. Trivia *Due to her kin, Cherryfall has traces of WindClan blood from Windflight, who is half WindClan, loner blood from Daisy and Smoky, who are loners, and SkyClan blood from Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, who are SkyClan descendants. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, Molewhisker and Cherryfall are mentioned as being almost six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *She and Molewhisker are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances of The Last Hope, despite having already been apprenticed. *In Bramblestar's Storm, she is mistakenly mentioned to be Mousewhisker's sister when she is, in fact, his niece. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Poppyfrost: Father: :Berrynose: Brother: :Molewhisker: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Lionheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: :Speckletail:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Fallowsong: Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: Great-Great Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :Goldenflower:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Half-Aunt: :Mistlekit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Great-Great Half-Uncles: :Snowkit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Great-Great Uncles/Aunts: :Unidentified Kits: Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Goosefeather: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Cousins: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Unnamed Kit:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Strikepaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Kate's blog :Runningwind: :Mousefur: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: |''See More''}} Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations }} de:Kirschpfote fi:Cherryfall ru:Вишнёвая Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters